Finding my place in this world
by xx Rooh Bear xx
Summary: Edward Cullen. Last person I wanted to spend my last moments with. Now, I'm deeply inlove with him and i know it wasn't right until an event turns our world around!  Rated M for Lots of Lemons and Intense action
1. Chapter 1 Seating Buddy

Prologue

I whipped my head around and saw a bright light flashing towards me_.Edward, where are you? Please come find me_ I begged silently. But I knew the truth, he wasn't coming. I heard the noise approaching. If I stood here, we'd both get caught! So I did the right thing.

I ran.

Chapter One: Seating Buddy

5 Months before:

_Damn damn damn_ I chanted to myself. I desperately shoved my books into my locker. I was going to be late and Ms. Berkley would kill me! Just then I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut. If it was her I was doomed.

" Hey Bella. How's it going?"

I pivoted around to face my new classmate Sam. He was nice and all my evidently tried way to hard! Also, not my type.

"Hey Sam" I answered recluctunley.

"So, after school today I wanted to know. You busy? I was thinking maybe we could… come over to my place for a bit? Show you all my soccer trophies?"

"Can't. Uhm I'm kinda busy at the moment, can we talk later…?"

I didn't wait for a response, just sped away to class. I opened the door and sat down and to my relief Ms. Berkley was not in yet. When she came in it meant you couldn't change your seat or get up or even breathe to loud. She was enormously strict and we all hated it. I turned around to look for Jess.

When I found her, I read a strange expression on her face. _What?_ I mouthed. She just stared. My eyes swept the entire room and to my surprise, they all stared silently too. I sniffed my hear. Smelled fine to me.

Then I spun around to face him. Edward Cullen. The schools bad boy. And I was sitting right beside him. Problem is, Ms. Berkley walked right in.


	2. Chapter 2 Lunchroom Introductions

Chapter 2: Lunchroom Introductions

_( A/N: Heeey everyone. Thanks for joining me for another comment, reviews are deeply appreciated. I really want to see what people think of this story or any idea's of where this could go! Thanks so much and read on. Next chapter gets interesting….. __ and much much much longer I promise. These two are just starters ;) _

I quickly slipped past the students to get into the lunch room. Anything to get me away from Edward Cullen. I grabbed a slice of pizza and apple juice as I walked over to pay.

"$5.35 sweetie"

Just as I unzipped my purse, a ten dollar bill was slipped over my shoulder.

"I'm paying for the girl. "

Oh no. The voice I dreaded the entire day.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked lowly.

"Well, you're slow. I'm paying for your lunch"

"I didn't ask you too."

"I don't need your permission"

The lunch lady cleared her throat. I smiled sourly at her and let Edward pay. If he'd be stubborn so would i.

I walked over to an empty lunch table and sat down. Hopefully he wouldn't ha-

" Is this seat taken?"

Fuck

"Yes"

"By whom, may I ask?"

"My imaginary friends Edward now please leave me alone."

He stubbornly sat beside me. I growled.

"0oh. I like em feisty." He smiled. "Why are you even talking to me?" I questioned. Who knew I even exisisted?

Behind us someone cleared their throat. " Edward?" A voice said sweetly.

Edward turned around. Before even looking he knew her by her name. " Ariande. Baby, your killing me I'm having lunch with a friend. Busy at the moment." Poor girl looked disappointed.

"Can we do a regular appointment? 3:30? I'm dying for you" she whispered. He chuckled and tapped her butt as a way of saying " Yeah. Now leave"

Wow who knew he was this conceded? I slowly got up from my chair hoping Edward wouldn't notice. But he pulled my Chair straight down.

"Bella. Why don't you like me? I can show you, believe me, there are many things to like"

I shuddered at the thought. Just then the Cullen gang showed up. I call them the Cullen gang because they consistently follow Edward around. It consists of Edward: the hot, popular leader, Alice: The short pixy, Niki: The tall supermodel, Eric: The school Jock, and Masen: The quarterback .

Not that these are the only people that follow him around. Just the people that he noticed. They all pulled up a seat next to him.

"Bro, we saw Ariande. That chick needs to shut up." Eric said quickly, hoping I wouldn't hear. Edward had some sort of glint in his eyes as he stared at Eric then flashed to me. The school bell rang as I got up and passed Edward almost immediately.

"Thanks for lunch…" I mumbled and dumped my tray.

_( Leave moi a comment ;) I'll put up the next chapter ASAP. A look into Edwards Point of View… Lets just say… LEMONS?)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Edwards Point of View

_( A/N: hey thanks for joining me yet again __ this is EPOV after Bella leaves the lunchroom. Hope you all like it, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review review review! Because it helps me become a better writer)_

EPOV

"Thanks for lunch…" she mumbled.

Before I had any chance to respond, Alice jumped up.

"Hello? Is little Eddie focusing on Bella Swan? Why do you even care about her anyways?"

I looked coldy at Alice. What the fuck does she care? " I don't know. Something about her, I guess" I mumbled. She looked oddly puzzled. They all did.

Niki sensed the tension and came out of her dazed state. She spoke first. "So we all going to The Hales' party this Saturday night? It's going to be the BOMB."

I silently thanked Niki, because everyone started talking about that. "Right, okay so can we all carpool in Cullen's car?" Emmett questioned.

"hmm? Oh yeah for sure" I responded quickly, not wanting to raise any tension. "Okay girls, outfit check, Black mini and multi-colored tank?" Niki squealed.

They quickly started a whole new conversation_. Get your head in the game Ed. Who the fuck cares about Bella? She is irrelevant to the life you live, you are Edward fucking Cullen. Pretty, womanizer rich boy and she is Bella Swan, Poor, little new girl. Totally different worlds._ I smiled to myself. I just talked myself out of Isabella Swan. I chuckled coldy at my humour. "…. Okay sounds great!" Eric laughed.

I quickly composed my face. I scooped up my lunch and got up. They stared at me as if I was going to go find Bella again. HA. "Chill. I'm done lunch. I'm going to find Ariande." I smirked.

They all quickly understood and continued their conversation. I dumped my tray out and scanned the cafeteria. _Gotcha_. She was walking out of the Caf. Perfect.

I ran towards the door and pushed it open. Her pretty little ass strut out as she walked away from me, completely unaware I was stalking her. I ran up to her quickly but swiftly and bit her neck and licked the wound. She fumbled at my touch.

"Edward…ughh" She breathed. Believe me, I don't like Ariande but the things she can do with her goddamn pussy. It made me horny just thinking about it.

"Be my bitch." It wasn't a question, but a demand.

Once we got inside the janitors room the fun began.

I tugged on her lips just to hear her moan her sexy moan. "Mhmm Ed…" She groaned.

She quickly captured back my lips and ground down on my dick. Having her rub against me was making me forget about Bella. Perfect. She quickly took control of the kiss and forced her tongue down my mouth. Fuck, no. That doesn't work this way, Edward Cullen is ALWAYS in control. She knew that very well. I pushed her back against a wall, hard enough to bruise her but she only moaned more.

I yanked her pants down and ripped away her thong. Bloody Bitch. No one takes control Of Edward Cullen. I forcefully stuck two fingers into her soaking well pussy. I pumped in and out back and forth, reaching that sweet spot inside her. "HOLY FUCK EDWARD….ughhh keep goinngggg PLEASEEEE…." I could tell she was about to fucking cum. I quickly pulled my hands out and into my mouth. She stared me down.

"You know the rules, bitch. I cum first" I said darkly. She wasn't about to give up. She pulled my pants down and pulled my dick out.

"Suck it"

She quickly put it into her mouth and rolled her tongue around me. "Mhmmm just like that, baby. Give me all you got today." She didn't go fast enough, so I pulled her hands aside. I tilted her head up and forced my cock down her throat. I mouth fucked her and she knew enough not to gag.

"Ughhhhhh" I shot my cum down her mouth and she swallowed. I pulled her up and forced my dick into her wet cunt. " Fuck Fuck Fuck" She chanted. She came fast and hard. "Ughh" I moaned as I cummed and forgot all about Isabella Swan.

BPOV

"Mhmmm Ed…." I heard quiet moans from the janitors closet. I pressed my ear up against the door.

"Suck it" I recognized the voice. Edward was fucking someone. Again. He just wouldn't stop being an idiot would he? I quietly walked away. Something in my gut made me feel horrible. Just…. Icky finding out that Edward… NO! wait I didn't like him. So I'm not going to care.

He is just some perverted jerk who loves to fuck girls. Not my problem. I walked outside Forks High School and almost sprinted to my rusty, old truck. I put my bags inside my truck and got inside. As I drove down the road, my stomache started to churn. For some reason it hurt really bad. I pulled over at the nearest street and got out.

"Oh OW!" I screamed. It felt like something was sticking a needle into me. I collapsed on the floor. _Walk it out Bella, walk._

I slowly used my truck to get up. I walked back and forth using the truck to support me. After some water and walking I felt much better. I got back into my truck, glad I pulled over. I drove all the way home fine.

When I walked into my house, my parents were talking. I went over to the kitchen to hear all the commotion.

" Isabella! We have great news!" Mom yelled.

I looked at her oddly. She looked… so happy she might actually pass out. "Mom? Whats going on?" I asked cautiously.

My eyes scanned the room. On the counter was a envelope. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Whats this?"

"A party invitation… Mary is getting married sweetie!"

My face lit up. Mary was an old family friend of us. She was starting to struggle in her life when HE came around. Tom and Mary were perfect and I love seeing Mary happy. I was happy for her.

"We're obviously going right mom?"

She squealed. " YES! And you get to be a bridesmaid" Now I was extremely happy, I've always wanted to be one of those.

_3 Weeks later, at Mary's party…_

"Mom I look stupid" I stared at my dress. When I had brought it, it look faboulous on me. Now, I guess my eyes were tired of seeing it , so I hated it now.

My mom glanced back, through the rear view mirror.

"Sweetie, stop you look amazing"

"Great now I know I look stupid"

She sighed. And probably decided to give up. I would have too. She dropped me off and they went to go park the car.

I sniffed the air. It smelt like roses. I smiled, I was happy for Mary. I immediately started into the house until something caught my eye. It was a car in the lot. It looked… familiar? _It's probably the one in the magazine _I thought to myself.

I walked up the steps.

"Mary!" She turned around.

"Aw, Bella! You're here! Finally, I thought you folks were never going to show up."

I smiled. " Are you nervous?"

"Well actually there is this one guy. AMAzing! Keeps helping me, he's so thoughtful! Thanks to him, I should be fine" She said, obviously happy.

I could feel my face puzzle-up.

"Wh-"

"Mary, here's your drink"

I spun around to face a tall man in a tuxedo. I started from his fancy Italian shoes to his pants and tie… chest… which was very muscular… shoulders… adorable chin… face…

I gulped.

It was Edward Cullen.

_(A/N: Hey all! So what did you think? Stay tuned for next chapter… gets really intesnse between E and B ;) But that's the way I like it! Believe me it'll be good. But you have to review, review, review! Thanks!)_


End file.
